


[PODFIC] Him

by boxofmagicalfury



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, POV Outsider, Pictures, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofmagicalfury/pseuds/boxofmagicalfury
Summary: Podfic of Areitron's HIMHe skips pastresearchand only briefly glances at randomshit.It's the last folder that makes him pause.It's labeled simplyhim.





	[PODFIC] Him

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789157) by [Areiton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton). 



# Him

  
**Download:**  
[ MP3 ](https://fs08n3.sendspace.com/dl/e2f25bcfd1089f65cad4cfea2b510678/59985df806d8b99c/2e3b4g/Him.mp3) (25mb)  


**Music:**  
[ Count on me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8pAIO3CPBY) by Bruno Mars 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a podfic, so you may pick up some errors that I missed in the making of it. I adored this little story written by Areiton and I had been wanting to try a podfic for sometime now and Him inspired me to start my journey. :) For now it's only uploaded on Sendspace, however in future I will be looking into streaming and making other downloading options available as I'm still investigating the options!
> 
> Thanks for listening!
> 
> Jo


End file.
